custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Video Game Adventure LIVE! (script)
(Bass Drum Beats and Cymbal Crash as Lights Flash) (Beats and Crashes become faster) (STAGE BLACKS OUT) (Electronic beeping) (Press Start - Blinking) (Character selection - BARNEY) Electronic voice: You have selected, BARNEY THE DINOSAUR (Digital beeping while scanning Barney's Outline on a monitor) (Overture from Barney's Big Surprise) (Barney's Outline transforms from 8-bit to 3d and starts to skip in a loop) Female Announcer: Girls & boys. Ladies & Gentleman. Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by...... (Words "YOUR IMAGINATION" rainbowfy in a strobe effect) Female Announcer: Your Imagination (Theme song Plays as Fog Machine turns on & the lights start to strobe all over the stage and auditorium) (Barney's Outline Jumps & BARNEY POPS OUT) Kids Chorus: Barney is a Dinosaur from our imagination and when he's tall he's what we call a dinosaur sensation Barney: Hi Everybody! Boy it's great to be here! Kids Chorus: Barney comes to play with us whenever we may need him, Barney can be your friend to if you just make believe him Barney: We're going to have a super-dee-duper time! Hi, Everybody! I said, HI, EVERYBODY! Are you ready to have a Stu-u-upendous time? Are your sure? Oh that sounds Tee-rific! I'm so happy you could be here today and I want to hello to all of you. (Runs to the right side of the stage) Hello to the right! (Runs to the left) Hello to the left! (Runs back to the middle) Hello in the middle! That's more like it. Oh I so happy to see all of you super-dee-duper smiles and it seems to me that it's going to get even better now that you're here because everything's better together (Being together with friends starts) Barney: (Singing) I like to run and jump and There's so many things to do I like it even better When it's with a friend or two Being together with friends Is what I like to do Being together with friends Together the whole day through Any day, any time Day or night, rain or shine Together with friends like you. You know it true. (Singing) Every day I learn new things And grow a little too It only makes it better When it's with a friend like you Being together with friends Is what I like to do Being together with friends Together the whole day through Any day, any time Day or night, rain or shine Together with friends like you Being together with friends like you! (Song Ends) Barney: Oh Thank you for singing along with me. Hey speaking of being together, I would be even more excited for you to meet some new friends. Would you like to meet them? Come on WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET THEM! Oh Great! Then let's go to the playground to see if we could find them. Here We Go! Oh There they are Kids: Hi Barney Barney: Hi there. Say everyone these my friends here. This is Katie Katie: Hi Barney: Justin Justin: Hey Everybody glad you all came Barney: Blake Blake: Hi to all of you Barney: And Elizabeth Elizabeth: Everyone calls me "Eliza" but nice to meet all you Barney: So what have you been doing here Katie: Well first off, we're having a nice game of Red Light, Green Light Eliza: till we heard a very strange sound Blake: Almost like a siren Barney: A Siren? Well do you even know where it was coming Kids: Can't say that we do. Cause we don't Barney: Oh My. That sounds mysterious Kids: It is Blake: But anyway, since we don't know, we just continue playing our games Stacy: Well give her a dashing welcome, like you'll Be Our Guest Barney: oh it's always fun to play games with friends. Mind if I join in? Kids: Sure! (Games starts Playing) Barney: (singing) When we're together, There's nothing better Than playing a with a friend With games we all know, We can get up and go We can make up New games and pretend! Justin: (Singing) Laughing and running Or singing a song and jumping, all day long I love it when we Together, playing All: (Singing) games There's nothing like playing 'em games! Everyone loves to play games! Let's keep on playing' our games! Katie: (Singing) Dancing' along, We could play all day long! We never get tired of the fun! There's always a new game Or one with a new game A game we can teach everyone Eliza: There are many outdoor games That we love to play Blake: And others we save for a rainy day All: (Singing) As long as we're playing Together, playing games There's nothing like playing 'em games! Everyone loves to play games! Let's keep on playing' our games! (Song ends) (Siren Sound) Justin: Hear that? There it is again Barney: It's coming from over there Eliza: Let's go see (Siren Sound) Justin: I found it! (Picks up a Sega Genesis Like console) Eliza: Wow. What is it? Blake: it looks like a console Katie: What's a console Barney: (Chuckles), A console is a very special machine that people use to play games on their TV Blake: Oh yeah I heard of those before. Justin: Same here. Blake and I use to play a lot of video games back in the day Katie: video games? Barney: That's right Katie. Video games are the type of games that people play on their television and they use a special device called a controller Justin: That's the thing game players use to control the people on the screen Blake: and there are even some videos where we use our bodies as the controller Barney: Right again Eliza: Hey guys. I found a note here Barney: A note? Oh boy! oh boy! oh boy! Blake: What does it say? Eliza: it says, "Press the button in the middle and may your adventure be big not little. Do be scared or be blue cause the land of games is waiting for you" Barney: The land of games? Blake: Wow that's sounds cool! Justin: well what are we waiting for? Let's go! (All Kids exclaiming) Barney: Oh Wait a minute! What about our friends out there? They wanna to come with us to the land of games to Blake: You're right Barney. Let's go see Barney: Okay I'll ask them. Do you want to come with us to the land of games? Alright then! To the land of games.....HERE WE GO! (Blake Pushes the button) Category:Live Stage Shows Category:Barney's Video Game Adventure LIVE! Category:Custom Scripts